Mean Big Sister
Mean Big Sister Is A Canadian-American-British Animated Comedy Television Series Created By DeVario Lopez, and it is Produced By Sichoassdown Productions With Animation Produced By Pipeline Studios and Directed by Scottish-Border Pictures (Season 1) and Awesomeness Pictures (Season 2), Season One Lasted For 30 Episodes Premiering On January 2, 2014 And Ending On July 10, 2014. The Show's Second Season Premiered On July 22, 2014 And Ended On November 13, 2015, Consisting Of 29 Episodes. A Spin-Off Series Titled The Jessica Andrews Show Premiered On February 25, 2016. It aired on The Hub Network and Discovery Family in the US, TVO in Canada, BBC One, Goomerang '('Cancelled In 2015), and GoAnimate Network in the UK, and Disney Channel in Australia. It is rated TV-Y7 in US, and it was rated in PG in UK. Main Characters *Jessica Andrews, The titular "Mean Big Sister" And Guitar Player in Brattitude. *Ashley Andrews, Jessica's younger sister. *Julie Harris, Jessica's best friend. *Kate Andrews, Jessica's mother. *Jerry Andrews, Jessica's father. *Nathaniel Andrews - Jessica and Ashley's baby brother who is born in season 2. *Heather Campbell - A friend of Amber, Jessica, and Julie who reformed in season 2. Her parents are named Lisa and Frank and she has three older brothers named Tyler, Justin and Joey. She is the bass in Brattitude. *Amber Larson - Jessica's nemesis in seasons 1-2. Her parents are named Emily and Stan and she has an older sister named Mandy. She reformed in Season 3 and is the lead singer in Brattitude. *Kyle Hershowitz - Jessica's secondary nemesis. He has an older brother named Glenn. His mom's name is Sarah and his father's name is James. *Nicole Phillips - Another one of Jessica's enemies replacing Amber. Recurring Characters *Jason Ranford - Jessica's love interest. He is two grades above Jessica. *Frank Campbell - The father of Heather and her brothers and Jerry's best friend. *Mark MacAllister - Kate's older brother and Jessica's maternal uncle. *Becky MacAllister - Mark's wife and Jessica's maternal aunt. *Roxanne MacAllister - Mark and Becky's 14-year old daughter and Jessica, Ashley, And Nathaniel's cousin. *Jack MacAllister - Mark and Becky's 5-year-old son and Jessica, Ashley, And Nathaniel's Cousin. He is also Roxanne's little brother. *Samantha Hudson - A little girl who is an amazing dancer. She debuts in the movie Jessica's Escape and the episode Mean Big Sister Pops The Baby's Balloons. Though her name is never revealed, fans give her the name Samantha Hudson. Season One *Mean Big Sister Scares The Baby *Mean Big Sister Takes The Baby's Toys Away *Mean Big Sister Spanks The Baby *Mean Big Sister Throws Her Doughnut At The Baby *Mean Big Sister Wrecks The Baby's Sand Castle *Mean Big Sister Trips The Baby *Mean Big Sister Goes To Therapy *Mean Big Sister And Friend Run Away For The Day(Julie's Debut) *Mean Big Sister Ruins The Baby's Birthday *Mean Big Sister Beats Up A Bully(The Full Title Is Mean Big Sister Beats Up A Bully Who Messes With The Baby, Kyle The Bully Is Introduced) *The Switcheroo *Mean Big Sister Curses At The Baby *Mean Big Sister Sues Her Parents, Part I *Mean Big Sister Sues Her Parents, Part II *Mean Big Sister Breaks The Baby's Baby Bach DVD *Mean Big Sister Apologizes To The Baby *Mean Big Sister Disrupts Church *Mean Big Sister Destroys The Baby's New Toy *Mean Big Sister Changes The Baby's Diaper *Mean Big Sister Apologizes For Breaking The DVD (Sequel to Mean Big Sister Breaks The Baby's Baby Bach DVD) *Mean Big Sister And Family Go To Chuck E. Cheese's (This is the prequel to episode 9.) *Mean Big Sister Shows The Baby A Scary Doll *Mean Big Sister Draws On The Baby's Picture Season Two *Mean Big Sister Sings The Baby A Lullaby *Mean Big Sister Gets Caught Kissing A Boy (Jason makes his debut in this episode.) *Mean Big Sister Shows The Baby "Scary Maze Game" *Jessica And Ashley's Timeline *The Loose Tooth *Mean Big Sister Makes The Baby Sneeze *Mean Big Sister Pops The Baby's Balloons (Samantha Hudson makes her series debut. But her real debut was the TV-Series movie Jessica's Escape.) *Mean Big Sister Gets Her Tonsils Out *Mean Big Sister Makes The Baby Cry 10 Days In A Row(The 1st day is from Jessica And Ashley's Timeline.) *When The Cat's Away... *Flu Shots *Jessica Vs. Amber (Amber is introduced.) *Mean Big Sister Feeds The Baby *Yioko Vs. The Pie Man *Mean Big Sister Gives The Baby A Lemon *Birthday Surprise (Nathaniel is debuted in this episode but is mentioned.) *Bath Time *Nightmare At Freddy's *Ashley's Reflection *Bottle Crisis *Ashley's New Friend *PPPBBBBBT! *Bean Boozled *Jessica Vs. Amber 2 *The Lice Problem (Amber's Family Is Shown.) *Befriending Heather (Amber gets a new look from this episode on and Heather reforms.) *The Stay Over *And Then There Were Three (Nathaniel makes his actual series debut and is seen.) *Meet The MacAllisters (The MacAllisters debut in this episode except for Mark, who debuted in the previous episode.) *Halloween Madness Parts 1 And 2 (This episode is where the bully's name is revealed to be Kyle Hershowitz and Nicole Phillips makes her debut.) *Like A Boss! *The Perfect Turkey *Nathaniel's Bedtime Category:Shows